When Losers Attack/References
*L.O.S.E.R.S is short for "League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers". *The group has t-shirts. *This episode marks the sixth appearance of Foop. *This is the first episode that they had turned Timmy's enemies into versions of him. *Cosmo must like chocolate milk although he kept spilling it. *In this episode, Mr. Crocker dresses up as Trixie. *In this episode, Poof appeared to have teeth. He also had teeth in Fairly OddPet and Certifiable Super Sitter. *This is the second time Foop is seen in Timmy's bedroom. The first time was "Playdate of Doom". *There will be a sequel to this episode in Season 10 called "Return of the L.O.S.E.R.S.". *Starting with this episode, Foop wants to destroy Timmy and not Poof. * Star Wars - In the scene of Timmy and his godparents were in the spaceship, they are dressed up as some Star Wars characters: ** Timmy is Han Solo. ** Poof is R2-D2. ** Cosmo is Princess Leia. ** Wanda is Chewbacca. * - When Timmy was searching enemies in the kitchen, he opens a drawer and a Coffee Machine inside it has written "Coffee Guy" on it; this is likely a reference to the coffee machine trademark, Mr. Coffee. * - After the spaceship was sucked in the black hole, Crocker says "Einstein was right, Black Holes lead to Bakersfield.", this is a reference to Albert Einstein with his theories about Black Holes and Albert's first cousin 2x removed, Han Einstein, who was a physician that lived in Bakersfield, California and/or the company, Einstein Computer Services which is located in Bakersfield, California. * - The League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers could've been a parody of the League of Super Evil. * Homestar Runner '- ''When Timmy's Dad says he read The Paper to search exotic kind of search clubs,The Paper may be a reference to this The Paper in various Strong Bad Emails . *Foop, Mr. Crocker, and Dark Laser keep getting attacked by bears. *Mr. Turner auditioning for clubs such as sewing, lumber jack and sky diving. *Villains getting their legs chopped off and saying, "Thank goodness my legs were asleep/sore, otherwise, that would have hurt like the dickens." *Cosmo spilling his chocolate milk. *Cosmo trying to say why people eat something on a certain day. *Foop/Dark Laser applauding Vicky while looking at her, causing Vicky to yell "THE EYES!" in return. *Villains saying it was worth waiting somewhere for 6 months to get Timmy. *Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were shown floating while the Fairyclipse was still going on. The same thing happens with Foop. *Mr. Crocker does not try to get Foop, even though he is trying to prove the existence of Fairies and Foop is an Anti-Fairy, which is almost the same thing. **This could be because Crocker doesn't know what an Anti-Fairy is and/or looks like. This was shown in Timmy's Secret Wish. *Mr. Crocker, Foop and Dark Laser had their legs chewed off but were completely fine afterwards. Later on, the trio along with Vicky were destroyed by the laser but again were fine afterwards. **It's possible that Timmy merely wished for them to be incapacitated and not destroyed. In the episode, "Dread 'N' Breakfast", when Dark Laser was incinerated, Timmy said "Whoa, too far!", and had Wanda bring him back. *The ship's Dark Laser face was wider while the L.O.S.E.R.S. were grabbing Timmy off to throw him in the black hole, but later in space the face was smaller. *Vicky got a job at the Cake and Bacon, even though she couldn't find a job in "Vicky Gets Fired!". *Why did Timmy's dad join the sewing club when he had a sewing room in Micecapades? **It is possible that Mr. Turner isn't good at sewing (which is shown in the episode). *When the episode starts, it says the starting events took place 24 hours earlier before Timmy got attacked with the laser. This is not possible since two nights and two days passed when the events first started and ended with Dark Laser (as Timmy) getting attacked. *Timmy says the Fairyclipse ends at midnight, but it appears to be during the day when that happens. ** Of course, time zones mean that it's midnight elsewhere on Earth *When Foop says "It's a good thing those fire ants numbed my legs with their venom, otherwise that would've hurt like the dickens.", the captions display the '''D' in NUMBED as an R', as if the fire ants ''number Foop's legs. *On many occasions when Timmy frowned his buck teeth weren't there. *Foop doesn't want to destroy Poof in this episode, only destroy Timmy. *Foop says he would high five but his arms were too short, yet in previous episodes he managed to do so (and called it a high four instead). *'''Timmy: You're calling yourselves the LOSERS? ---- *'Wanda:' We took the bear bus. ---- *'Timmy:' AH! Another enemy bear, please? (Foop then screamed) ---- *'Timmy:' Vicky?! *'Vicky:' They brought me in to take you out, and that's what we're gonna do, twerp. ---- *'Vicky:' The eyes! ---- *'Foop:' You can run, Turner, but you can't hide! ---- *'Mr. Turner:' Honey, can you pick up a box of Scary Enemies at the store? All the cool kids and Timmy are eating them! ---- *'Foop:' Tell us again why you had to dress up to make the phone call. ---- :(four clone Timmys appear.' All the characters here are in Timmy's form) *'Dark Laser:' Wait! Violence never solves anything! Can we settle this with a game of dodgeball? (he got hit with a ball) Or maybe checkers? (he got hit with a checkers board) Aw, come on! That's not how you play! (he got blasted by a laser gun) NO!!! (he exploded as his pink hat fell, revealing Flipsie who flipped) *'Vicky:' Ha! I got you, twerp! Wait, why do I sound like Timmy? (she got blasted from behind and then exploded) *'Denzel Crocker:' Ha! You get an F, Turner! For feel thy wrath! (he saw Foop) Ah! I thought I destroyed you! *'Foop:' In your dreams, Turner! It is I, Foop, who will destroy you! *'Denzel Crocker:' Then you get an F! For vengeance! (both got blasted and exploded at the same time) ---- *'Timmy:' Guys, we did it! *'Poof:' Poof, poof! *'Wanda:' That was a great idea, sport! Wishing to turn your enemies into Timmy look-alikes tricked them into annihilating each other! *'Cosmo:' Ah! Is that what we were doing? I thought we were playing checkers. Also, my lungs are filled with fluid. *'Wanda:' Thank goodness the fairy-clipse ended before they got you! *'Timmy:' And we won't have to worry about another one for a million years! *'Wanda:' Well, there is the upcoming aurora fairy-alis. When the Earth's magnetic fields block the big wands for 28 weeks. *'Cosmo:' And that's why we eat sauerkraut on German Unification Day! *'Wanda:' Hey, Cosmo's right this time! *'Cosmo:' YAY!!! ---- :(a phone rang. Timmy picked it up) *'Timmy:' Hello? *'Mr. Crocker:' (while imitating and dressed as Trixie) Hey Timmy. It's Trixie Tang calling to say I love you! *'Foop:' Tell us again why you had to dress-up to make the phone call. Category:References Category:Episodes Category:Trivia